1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a racket string bracing apparatus adapted for use to brace the string of a racket which can be conveniently adjusted to hold down the racket frame to be strung, and easily operated to brace the string with less effort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a racket string bracing apparatus according to the prior art. This structure of racket string bracing apparatus comprises a string bracing mechanism (10) controlled to brace the string, and a racket frame holder assembly (20) controlled to hold down the racket frame to be strung. The string bracing mechanism (10) comprises a support (11), a locating wheel (13) revolvably mounted on the support (11), a lever (12) coupled to the locating wheel (13) for turning it, a one-way rotary wheel (14) connected to the locating wheel (13) in parallel, a fixed block (15) and the movable block (16) respectively mounted on the one-way rotary wheel (14) at one side opposite to the locating wheel (13). When in use, the string is inserted through the gap between the fixed block (15) and the movable block (16). When the lever (12) is turned downwards, the movable block (16) is forced by the string to close on the fixed block (15), and therefore the string is firmly retained to the one-way rotary wheel (14). This structure of racket string bracing apparatus is still not satisfactory in function. Each time the string is braced, the lever (12) must be turned upwards to release the string from the one-way rotary wheel (14) so that the string can be braced again. Therefore, the stringing of the string in the racket frame is complicated to perform. Another drawback of this structure of racket string bracing apparatus is that the string bracing mechanism (10) will deform with use quickly because it is fastened to one side of the support (11) by a screw bolt only and frequently pulled by the string in the direction toward the racket frame holder (20). Further, the racket frame holder assembly (20) is comprised of two locating arms (29) to held two symmetrical pairs of racket frame holders, each racket frame holder comprised of a plurality of two stop plates (21), a plurality of tie screws (22), a torsional spring (23), a pivot bolt (24), a screw red (25), a slide (26), a clamping plate (27), and a rod member (28). This structure of racket frame holder assembly (20) is complicated and heavy, thereby causing the manufacturing cost of the racket string bracing apparatus unable to be reduced. Furthermore, the locating arms (29) tend to be deformed after long uses.